


【盾冬】一次升温

by vikaka



Series: 【盾冬】现场逃逸 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 巴恩斯警官必须引以为戒：不要和嫌疑人套近乎，更不要爱上嫌疑人，即便对方只是个腼腆的老师，又或者是美国队长——一个恶贯满盈的“超级英雄”。系列文，此为第一部，2w字一发完。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【盾冬】现场逃逸 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094819
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	【盾冬】一次升温

这间公共厕所很久没人打扫了，镜子污浊不堪，洗手台破了一个大洞，里头透出黑黢黢、深不见底的管道。美国队长拧开水龙头，还好，至少水管里有水。他舀了一点水泼向脸上的伤口，再用手搓去周边的血污。这点疼不算什么，伤口不大，他应该庆幸那两颗子弹只是擦着脸颊飞过去，没有打掉他半只耳朵。他又泼了些水在脸上，借着昏暗的灯光，他看到伤口已经在慢慢结疤了。

他忍不住对着镜子撇了撇嘴。

看起来还凑合。一个头发支棱乱翘的家伙，像是刚从下水道里爬出来，风尘仆仆，汗流浃背，下巴上滴着血水，但眼神清澈又坚定。不错，他想，谁能想到镜子里这家伙刚刚制服了四个人，折断其中一人的腕骨，还很有可能给另外三人留下终身残疾。这可不怪他，他们给黑帮运货之前该好好评估风险的。

他拿起头套扣在脑袋上。

镜子里的家伙一下子就不见了，一个蒙面人回望他。血水已经擦干，行头也整理好了，他打量四周，确保自己没有蠢到留下什么线索。接着，他关灯，出门，伴随着生锈合页发出来的吱嘎声，他步入布鲁克林的夜色。

爬上房顶时，他看到一辆警车停在巷口，两个警察沿街一路找到公共厕所，踹门入内，两分钟后，又无功而返。

他耸了耸肩。

***

巴基上一次走进教室听这种讲座，估计是十几年前他上中学时候的事。那时候他又蠢又冲动，现在，他还是很蠢，但不怎么冲动，因为他已经知道冲动的后果了。他侧目瞥向身边的朗姆洛，皱眉。

“你他妈看我干什么？”朗姆洛没好气说，“看着讲台，别让他跑了。”

“他不会跑的。”

“你怎么知道？”朗姆洛说着，忽然呲牙一笑，“你们很有共同语言吧，考虑到你们都蹲过或即将蹲号子？”

巴基瞪他一眼。

朗姆洛只是笑。

讲台上的目标讲着巴基似懂非懂的英语，每个词他都认识，连在一起就成了天书。空气闷热，学生们昏昏欲睡，目标倒是一直兴致勃勃。巴基远远将他从头扫到脚，乱糟糟的金色头发，酒瓶底眼镜，干净的下巴。脸长得似乎还行，说好听点就是文质彬彬，说难听点就是书呆子，反正没有一丁点像嫌犯。衣着打扮就更不像了，土黄色的菱格纹马甲配红领带，巴基的爷爷都不这么穿。而且他身上所有的衣服都像是大了一号，又像是被揉作一团塞进衣柜角落一放就是三年，皱皱巴巴，邋里邋遢，凑近了说不定还能闻到一股樟脑球味。

“他看起来不像。”巴基说。

“别妄下结论，”朗姆洛哼了一声，“我有百分之百的把握，他刚刚露出马脚了。”

“哪里？”巴基忍不住又将目标打量一遍，金发，酒瓶底，格纹马甲。等会儿，巴基眯眼，目标转身往黑板上写字，手臂举高，强健的肌肉鼓了起来。

“他练过。”巴基说。

“不是那个，蠢货，”朗姆洛翻白眼，“你是怎么在华盛顿当上警探的。”

“所以我被下放到这儿来了嘛。”巴基打了个哈哈。

朗姆洛盯着他，然后压低声音：“说话给我当心。”

“我懂。”巴基耸了耸肩。

“我没弄明白，”目标——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美学与艺术学教授——正迷惑地看着他们，“你们怀疑我什么？”

他臂弯里夹着书本，手里端着电脑，外加垒得老高的学生作业。他每说一句话，那作业堆成的高塔就如冰淇淋蛋筒一般歪斜几度，眼看着大厦将倾，他却腾不出手来扶一下。

朗姆洛向前一步：“美国队长，听说过吗？”

“啊，那个……义警？”

“那个罪犯，”朗姆洛打断他，“我们得聊聊，教授。”

“哦……到我办公室去吧。”

他说话声音不大，咬字模糊，反应还有些迟钝，仿佛他的脑子还泡在什么高深的学术问题里没浮上来。这表现某种程度上符合他的外表，但又和那身肌肉不搭。他很高，似乎比巴基还高一些，走路有些驼背。他身上果然有股樟脑球味，袖口有咖啡渍，右腿裤管被袜子夹了一个角。路上没什么学生和他打招呼，美学似乎是门相当冷门的学科，至少巴基就从来没听过。

所以……如果他就是那个人，那么这身份倒适合伪装。

作业之高塔终于在罗杰斯侧身开门的瞬间倒塌了，罗杰斯小小地嘟囔一声“该死”，被朗姆洛暴躁的“见鬼”给盖了过去。

巴基弯腰去帮他的忙。他们蹲在地上忙活了半天，直到所有的作业都被找回来。巴基起身拍了拍灰尘，把散到眼前的长发重新塞到耳后。这时他发现罗杰斯在看自己，静悄悄地、小心翼翼地，从酒瓶底眼镜后方不动声色地看他。

巴基走神了一秒。罗杰斯的眼睛真漂亮，是天空似的亮蓝色。

他们进入办公室，他发现罗杰斯又偷瞄了他一眼。

他们各自找地方坐下，罗杰斯把今天的作业安置在另一座作业山后面，然后又瞄了他一眼，这一眼格外意味深长。

哦。

他懂了。

倒也不奇怪，同志之间自会互相感应，何况那件事之前巴基一直是圈里的抢手货，用这种眼神看他的没有一千也有八百。这么一想的话，罗杰斯这长相还真是他的菜，前提是对方把眼镜摘下，好好梳个头，再搞一身像样的穿搭的话。

其实他不介意帮罗杰斯做这些，不过……

别想了，罗杰斯是案件嫌疑人。工作优先。

“摩尔说，你一拳就把那个骚扰女学生的变态给放倒了。”朗姆洛双手撑在桌子上。

“哪个摩尔？”罗杰斯眨巴着眼。

“你教室里的摩尔，天天跟你上课的摩尔！”

“哦……那个摩尔，”罗杰斯歪了歪头，“他并不天天来，严格说来，他这学期大概就来过一次……或者两次。”

朗姆洛翻了翻眼睛：“那不重要，摩尔看到你放倒了那个变态。”

“是的，所以呢？”罗杰斯疑惑地说，“这触犯了法律？而且……我已经录过口供了，上周。”

“案子是前天发生的。”

“也许是我记混了。”

“操你是不是在逗我——”

“朗姆洛，”巴基忍不住开口，“你被带偏了。”

通常情况下，他们这组二人搭档由朗姆洛负责提问，巴基负责记录以及观察。可惜由于多种原因，他们并不信任对方，所以配合也不怎么好。平时对付个街头混混之类的还能凑合，遇上罗杰斯这样捉摸不透的，他们胜算不大。

朗姆洛深深吸了口气，然后剜了巴基一眼：“——总之，摩尔说你只用了一拳，打赢一个六英尺的壮汉，就一拳。”

“那家伙醉得不轻，我想换了其他人也应该只需要一拳。”

巴基叹息：“我想这位警官是想说，像你这样的平民，通常不会那么果断地出手。”

“哦……”罗杰斯迷茫了几秒，“我练拳击。”

“你练拳击？”朗姆洛嚷道。

巴基想捂住耳朵，这家伙吵死了。“在哪儿？和谁？”

“我公寓楼下的健身房，离学校不远，从侧门出去右转……大概二百码，店主叫山姆·威尔逊，他认识我。”

巴基拿起笔记下这些信息。

“你他妈练什么拳击？”朗姆洛用力瞪着他。

罗杰斯迟缓地眨眼：“我身体不好，小时候体弱多病，只是为了健身。”

“练得有点狠啊。”

罗杰斯腼腆地笑了，蓝眼睛里闪烁着羞涩。有那么一秒巴基几乎要软化了。罗杰斯真是个甜心，不不，别他妈想这个。

“大家都这么说。”

巴基埋头记录，别看罗杰斯的眼睛，他提醒自己。

“还有什么事吗？”

“我想没有了，”巴基回答。多少问出了一些东西，还需要时间调查，“谢谢您的——”

“等会儿，巴恩斯，”朗姆洛突然拦住他，呲牙一笑，笑得像条鬣狗，“我还有问题问问这位罗杰斯教授。”

哦，他要抛出杀手锏了。

“什么？”

“我刚才听你上课了。”

“所以？”

“你讲了个特里什么顿的人。”

巴基瞬间有很不好的预感。

“特里·伊格尔顿和他的美学意识形态，是的。”

“你说他是个马克思主义者。”朗姆洛杀气腾腾地笑了。

巴基试图制止：“我想我们还是——”

“你是马克思主义者吗？罗杰斯？你参加非法活动吗？你是个间谍吗？”

大概仅此一回，巴基从罗杰斯脸上看见了真正的、憋笑的表情，好似有穿着芭蕾舞裙的猪在他眼前跳舞，他的脸扭作一团，镜片在鼻梁上发抖。说实话，要是巴基和朗姆洛完全无关的话，他也想笑，可他笑不出来，他只想把这头自以为是的猪塞到下水道里去。

“我只是给学生们举例一种观点，关于社会环境对审美的影响——”

“不，我记住了，罗杰斯。别他妈想骗过我。”

“他要是间谍他就不会给自己起名叫美国队长了。”巴基长叹。

“闭嘴巴恩斯，这没你说话的份。我们会找到证据的，罗杰斯。”

罗杰斯扬起眉毛瞟向他们，视线在巴基身上顿了顿，眼底充满同情和怜悯。

丢死个人了。

临走前，朗姆洛用力瞪着罗杰斯，示意“你给我等着”。

巴基绝望地捂住了额头。

***

布鲁克林的深夜从来就不是阒寂无声的，在钢筋混凝土搭成的桥洞底下，闭上眼，他总是能听见各式各样的声响：有醉汉在街边呕吐，有人忘带钥匙在家门口骂街，有狗在叫，有打火机的声音，木材堆场还有可疑的闷响。一辆货运卡车破开潮湿的夜雾从大桥上经过，桥面在震颤，空气在低鸣，他的“秘密基地”也跟着抖动起来，一只受惊的老鼠从他脚边蹿了出去。

美国队长穿着全套的制服，检查完每一根扣带，他挠了挠下巴。今夜的警用频道有些安静，所以他可以花点时间去巡逻。基地门悄无声息地敞开，他跨上自己的摩托车，在引擎的轰鸣声中冲入街头。木材堆场的可疑动静越来越明显了，他加快了速度。

***

“你有摩托车驾照。”朗姆洛说。

罗杰斯乖巧点头，他今天穿着深绿色的开襟毛衣，怀里抱着他的讲义：“但我没有车。”

“你有过一辆，但后来你把它卖了。”巴基补充。

“骑自行车上班更环保，”罗杰斯羞怯地说，“摩托车太费油了，而且，我也没什么出远门的需要。”

巴基狐疑地打量着罗杰斯。也说得通，他想。但朗姆洛还在这个问题上喋喋不休，他们正在靠近教室，被蜂拥而来的学生挤得寸步难行。“两位警官，我得——我得去上课了。”

“你还没解释清楚摩托车的问题，”朗姆洛说，“还有你手里的是什么？”

“只是上课用的材料。”

“还在跟你的学生传播非法言论？”

“朗姆洛，”巴基指了指手腕上的表，“该走了。”

罗杰斯向他投来感激的一瞥，等等，他看到了什么。“你脸上怎么了？”巴基提高声音，“右边，耳朵旁边，别动，站着别动！”

他上前抓住罗杰斯的下巴，“哦狗屎，一条疤。”朗姆洛啧啧感叹。“什么？”罗杰斯看起来简直比被踢的小狗还要迷茫，他举起双手做投降状，哗啦，讲义掉了一地，“嘿，冷静点——”

巴基握着他的下巴审视他的脸，眉头拧起：“看起来是一周以前的了。”

罗杰斯诡异地脸红了，他的呼吸都喷在了巴基手上。

“解释一下，教授。”巴基松回手。好些学生在看他们，罗杰斯立刻弯腰捡讲义，他的脸还红着，一路红到了耳根。该死，这很难不让人想歪。

“是教研室的黑板，”最后罗杰斯抱起讲义，低着头，走廊的灯光在他的发丝上流动，“钉子松动，砸下来了，学生能给我作证。”

朗姆洛斜睨了巴基一眼，意思是“你也就这点水平”。

“所以我能去上课了吗？”

打量他们的学生越来越多了。

“你去吧。”巴基叹息。朗姆洛在他旁边翻眼看天。罗杰斯笨拙地推开他俩快步逃进教室，巴基望着他的背影，扁了扁嘴。

“你他妈发什么呆，去问他的学生啊。”朗姆洛催促说。

“罗杰斯教授不太好相处。”几乎每个人都这么说。

“他很内向。”

“羞涩。”

“衣品堪忧。”

“和他说话他好像比我还紧张。有一次杰西夸他身材很辣，他慌不择路地逃跑了。”

“我从没见过他骑摩托车，他一直骑自行车。”

“白色的，前面有个网兜，女士车。”

“他是被黑板砸过，划伤，出了好多血，不过他没让我们送他去医务室。”

“他练拳击吗？天哪，难怪他身材这么棒。”

“不知道，我没见过他揍人，我觉得他是那种削铅笔都会削到自己的手的类型。”

“瞧瞧他的审美吧，他教审美，可他自己的审美简直惨不忍睹。”

“不不，他一点都不关注社会新闻，他只关注康德和那个谁，黑格尔？”

“还有海德格尔。”

“从没听他谈论政治。”

“他是个活在象牙塔里的家伙，绝对的。”

***

“再给我两天时间，求你了。”

美国队长捏紧摩托车的油门。

“你知道我现在很困难。”

“我知道吗？我觉得我不知道。”

“求求你，我有钱，我真的有钱，就在我家的保险柜里，我前妻换了门锁我进不去，我会去和她谈的，只要再给我两天时间——”

“别他妈扯淡，你这套说辞也就骗骗三岁小孩了。”

“拜托你，我们不是朋友吗？”

“或许是，不过兄弟，弗雷克斯家族有句话：有借就有还。”

枪声。

急刹，摆直车身，轮胎摩擦地面发出尖啸。下车，踩着柏油路面，路过一根泡在污水里的烟头，易拉罐，旧弹壳。蟑螂从堵塞的水管上面爬过。夜色昏重，陈旧的路灯灯泡发出电压不稳的滋滋声。他笔直朝人行道尽头走过去，那地方蛰伏着两个巨大的垃圾箱，以及——

“把他的车还有其他值钱的东西都拿走，打电话给条子，告诉他这里有具尸体要处理。”

美国队长顿住脚步。

“哪个条子？”

“操，还有哪个？当然是——操你他妈谁！”

枪声，美国队长轻松闪开，他只用了半成力道就把枪从眼前这人手中卸了下去。第一下是肾脏，第二下是太阳穴，对方瘫倒了。还有人朝他开枪，他们只能击中他的残影。连绵不绝的枪声伴随着肉体倒地的闷响，战斗不到三分钟就结束了。他擦去手套上的血，环视四周，地上横七竖八躺满了爬不起来的人，只有一个人死了，是最早被人枪击的那个。尸体的血迹汇聚成摊，和脚印交错在一起，形成了一道道鲜红与焦黑混杂的诡异图案。

引擎声，刹车声，心跳和急促的呼吸，然后一道雪亮的灯光撕开黑夜正正打在他脸上。他不由得错开视线，伸手挡光。“站住！”又是那两个警察，长发和短发，“把手放在我能看见的地方！”

他迅速转身，敏捷地跳到垃圾桶上。

“站住！”

他跳起来抓住广告牌，摆荡，松手，短暂腾飞，风声在他耳朵旁呼呼作响。

“这是最后一次警告！”

他落在围墙顶部，砖石滚落，斑驳的涂鸦随之晃动。砰！他瞥见子弹出膛的闪光。是电击枪，打不中的。他跳到巷子里，暂时进入路灯下。砰！又是一枪，他感到右肩一震。

他停步，忍不住回头，长发警察的枪口正对着他。枪法不错，他赞许地想。可惜了，他的制服是特制的。

警察脸上露出笑容，但随着他再次开始奔跑，那笑容消失了。摩托车近在眼前，他跨上座椅，发动引擎，一个潇洒地摆尾。两个警察追到距离他二十来步的地方，他们来不及回头上车了。

“巴恩斯，你他妈又让他跑了！”短发警察骂道。

“我打中他了，妈的——你只是在伸张虚伪的正义！”长发警察转向美国队长的背影，“虚伪！你听到了吗！我会抓到你的！”

“你就是个罪犯！”

排气管喷出滚滚黑烟，他呼啸而去。

***

巴基敲下报告的最后一个字母，向后一靠，揉了揉酸痛的颈椎。美国队长的案子依旧没什么进展，他们凭着一个见义勇为事件勉强锁定了史蒂夫·罗杰斯教授，但后续调查却频频受挫。也许一直拖下去上头就会把这案子交给别人……不过，别想了，根本不会有人愿意接这烫手山芋。

他站起来，活动了一下肩膀。往好了想，就维持现在这样也不错。办案，写报告，拿工资，简单愉快。他很可能一辈子都要呆在这地方，待到烂死，早点适应也好。

办公室里空气污浊，一片嘈杂。他看到麦克斯在和昆西吹嘘他昨晚打了几炮，梅丽莎在看明星杂志，戈特弗里德则融化在了垃圾食品山里。他走向食堂，朗姆洛和罗林斯待在一起，两人正大快朵颐，犹如撕咬尸体的秃鹫。屋里还有零星几个人，巴基自己买了食物走向屋子一角，没有人邀他坐下来一起，警督格拉登正在他斜前方给情人打电话，巴基缩了缩脑袋，不希望自己进入警督的视线。

他的思绪不由得飘远了，回到他刚来布鲁克林分局的那一天。例会时，每个人都用不怀好意的目光打量他，“我盯着你呢，巴恩斯，”会议刚结束，警督格拉登就朝他走过来，“你可是有前科的人，要是敢耍滑头的话，我就通知局长让你马上给我卷铺盖走人。”

一天后，罗林斯说：“趁早去舔那些意大利人的鞋底，巴恩斯，给自己找好下家。”

以及朗姆洛说：“操，你们为什么要把这傻逼塞给我？”

没人喜欢巴基，哪怕是那些没那么糟糕的警员也是一样。巴基也时常想，随便吧，他不稀罕。他恨这地方，这里的警察都是一帮无能之辈，这里黑帮泛滥，肆意妄为，破不了的谋杀案卷宗堆得比山还高。这是臭水沟，是垃圾场，他想念窗明几净的办公室，想念秩序井然的街区，想念他曾经的公寓，想念……贝卡。

他叹息。

离开警局，走上街区，以调查为借口四处游荡，他已经习惯了这套流程。手机响了，他拿出来一看，是新讯息。来源：未知号码。

“有事找你。”

“老时间老地点。”

他盯着它，空气仿佛生了锈，连时间都不再流逝。

十几秒后，他回复：“我知道了。”

“嘿我说，行行好嘛警官大人，我什么都没干，真的！”

“你都把手伸到他包里了，你说你什么都没干？”

被他压在地上的嫌犯挤出一脸讪笑：“万一我只是想给这位兄弟——那个，掸一掸灰尘？”

“闭嘴吧你。”

他麻利地给嫌犯戴上手铐，随后掏出对讲机呼叫总部：“这里是3255，我需要一辆警车拉走嫌犯。”

“你抓了我，瓦加帮会不高兴的，老哥。”

巴基不为所动：“是吗？就凭你，我看够呛。”

五分钟后警车来了，接走犯人，扬长而去。巴基拍了拍身上的泥土，事态的混乱和内心的空落交叠着朝他压过来，让他盯着天空发了一会儿呆，随后他才揉了揉眉心，把目光落在案件的受害人身上。

史蒂夫·见鬼的·罗杰斯眨巴着无辜的蓝眼睛，回望向他。

“谢谢你，巴恩斯警官，”罗杰斯笑起来的时候，每个毛孔都散发着诚挚，“虽然你扑上来时吓了我一跳。”

“我更奇怪你为什么会像个白痴一样站在这鬼地方，拿着手机一动不动，”巴基没好气道，“他掏你的包你感觉不到吗？”

他们站在一家意大利餐厅的风扇下，空气里充满了披萨和奶酪味。“这里有什么不对吗？”罗杰斯问道，这个角度巴基能清楚地看到他镜片上一圈接着一圈的螺纹，天，这个书呆子。

“这是弗雷克斯家族的地盘，你不会不知道吧？”

“那个卖酒的？”

“那个黑帮，老兄，”巴基拼命压低声音，“上帝，我开始怀疑你生活在童话书里了。”

罗杰斯迷茫地耸了耸肩。

巴基只能摇头，他把散乱的头发重新拨到耳后，接着他点了支烟，歪斜着叼在嘴里。这时候他发现罗杰斯又在盯着他看，目光充满了……该死的。

你太勾人了，巴恩斯。

可是勾到罗杰斯也不错啊，他是你的菜，忘了吗？

操，他现在真的不想去想这个。

“我该走了。”他吐出一缕烟雾。

“我能请你喝咖啡吗？”罗杰斯笨拙地绞着手说。

“所以柏拉图的观点完全是自相矛盾的，一方面他认为艺术是对现实生活的模仿，艺术是客观的，一方面他又认为现实是对理式世界的模仿，只有理式世界才是客观真理，那最后就会变成艺术既客观又不客观——”

巴基放下餐叉，翻眼看天：“求你，住口吧，罗杰斯。”

罗杰斯的眼神好像在说“我哪里说错了吗”，天知道他已经滔滔不绝讲了多久了，半小时吗。

巴基的头已经开始疼了。

“你总是跟陌生人讲这个？”

“我们已经见过三次了。”罗杰斯可怜巴巴地说。

“哈？”巴基交叠双臂。

罗杰斯萎靡：“没什么。”

相顾无言。

巴基烦躁地刨着前额的头发。“说正事，”他打破沉默，“你星期二深夜在哪里？”

罗杰斯一脸茫然：“深夜？”

“嗯哼，准确来说，一点和两点之间。”

“这是在查案吗？”

罗杰斯说着打量起桌上的空咖啡杯，空薯条篮，还有巴基以海啸之势吞掉的一碟薄煎饼。他喜欢薄煎饼，怎么了？

“我以为……”罗杰斯忽然有些吞吞吐吐。

“以为什么？”

罗杰斯摆出一张小狗脸。

巴基伸手扶额：“别管这些，回答我的问题。”

“呃……我在家睡觉，一个人。”

“所以没人能给你作证了？”

“没有，我……一直单身。”

哇哦。

他又想起罗杰斯一直盯着他看，眼神里都是，呃，不管那啥吧。

巴基才没有感到一丝窃喜。

“手机给我看一下。”

“……什么？”

“手机，”巴基冲他晃晃手指，“我要搞清楚你在弗雷克斯的店外搞什么鬼。”

严格说来这并不合法，罗杰斯可以拒绝，巴基也不能强迫他，但罗杰斯只是稍显犹豫后就把手机拿出来了。有一瞬间巴基感到自己利用了罗杰斯对他的好感，这让他稍微有些愧疚。

邮件，平庸，甚至相当无聊。

应用软件，无聊。

备忘录，无聊。

相簿——操，一张罗杰斯的浴室自拍立刻以百米冲刺的速度呼啸着撞在他的视网膜上。

那可真是……

巴基盯着那强壮的臂膀，起伏的肌肉，缓慢地、缓慢地吞咽。“我的老天，”他惊叹，忍不住开始上上下下打量起罗杰斯，“我真没想到会看到这个。”

罗杰斯的脸都红炸了：“对不起。”

不，不用道歉，这简直太他妈的火辣了你这个性感甜心。巴基凭着多年的职业操守才没把这句话说出口。“没什么，”他只说了这个，“别在意。”

无视自拍，罗杰斯的手机干干净净，没有半点可疑。巴基不知道自己是在失望还是松了口气，他又忍不住多看了罗杰斯几眼，后者正忙着研究自己衣服上的纽扣，脸红已经蔓延到了耳根。

鬼使神差的，巴基往罗杰斯的手机上输入了一串号码。

“拿着，”他把手机还回去，“如果遇见可疑情况，就打这个号码。”

他的语气一本正经毫无破绽，老天，应该给他颁个奥斯卡奖。

罗杰斯木楞楞地攥着手机。

“就是说有麻烦就叫我。”我他妈到底在说什么，“比如发现了那个……美国队长之类的。”

罗杰斯迟疑几秒，忽然笑容灿烂：“我明白了。”

“不，你没明白，我不是那个意思，”快来个人让我闭嘴，“我没说你已经摆脱了嫌疑，懂吗？”

罗杰斯点头如捣蒜，捧着手机如获至宝。这一刻，连他的酒瓶底，格子衫，红背心，绿领带都变得熠熠生辉起来。

巴基无奈扶额，空气里满是甜蜜的味道。这时他的手机震动起来，看到发信人，他的神情黯淡下去。

未知号码：车已经到了。

他起身，直面有些诧异的罗杰斯：“我真的该走了。”

***

深夜，刚下过雨，一辆车压着泛光的水泥路疾驰而过。街上人迹罕至，美国队长抱臂立在墙边，闻声抬头，目送车辆在道路尽头停下。

“好啦，各位，条子跟我交底了，”车上下来四个人，领头的那个朝地上吐了口唾沫，“走漏消息的就是菲利普那老傻逼。人已经早早躲到外头去了，但是他的店还在这里，啧，懂我意思吧。”

“懂，老大，懂得明明白白的。”

“那就去干吧，场面给我弄大一点，得让这条街上的蠢货们全都知道好歹。”

“明白，老大。”

手下人拿出棒球棍、消防斧、切链钳，气势汹汹地走向商铺橱窗。领头的倚着车门，掏出打火机点烟。火光短暂地照亮了他身侧的后视镜，一个人影正在镜中向他走来，黑色紧身衣，看不清脸，胸口有颗暗淡的星星。

领头的还没来得及出声，脑袋已经撞在了车门上。

又是一场一边倒的战斗，四个人几乎在同一时间倒地，美国队长把他们绑在一起，拎麻袋一样拎起来扔在车辆旁边。雨又开始下了，冰冷的夜风拂过他的脊背，雨滴从生锈的排水管里滑落，他脚下的窨井盖深处哗哗作响。

他忽然闻到不知从哪里飘出来的一股薄煎饼的味道。

“站住！你被捕了！”

巴恩斯，他记起这位警官的名字。他闻起来就是薄煎饼、香烟和排水管雨滴的味道，他的眼睛是漂亮的灰蓝色，心跳和之前每一次见面时一样激烈。他肌肉紧绷，枪口正对美国队长的脸，但他的肩膀抬得太高，他的重心太靠前。一缕被雨水濡湿的长发斜斜挂在他额前，他在犹豫，对于一个杰出的射手来说，犹豫可是大忌。

美国队长纵身越过护栏。

砰！

打偏了，毫不意外。“操！”巴恩斯骂道。“罗杰斯！”他孤注一掷般拔高音量，“罗杰斯教授！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”

美国队长没有反应，没有回头。

“妈的。”巴恩斯狠狠踢了轮胎一下。

***

好吧，他已经到这里了，接下来还有什么难的呢？

巴基深深吸了一口气。

找到罗杰斯的住所一点都不难，敲开他的门应该也不难，但之后呢？

公事公办，老兄。他提醒自己，随即又想起他已经连续两次朝美国队长开枪。他们真的太像了，美国队长和罗杰斯，太像了，身材，体型，可其他地方呢？他无法想象罗杰斯抓起任何人的脸往墙上砸，他昨天喊他的名字也不见美国队长有什么反应，所以……操，罗杰斯不会凑巧有个双胞胎兄弟吧。

他今天会搞清楚的。

按下门铃，他退后一步，挤出微笑。十秒后，屋门开启，史蒂夫·罗杰斯穿着史上最丑的家居服站在面前，睡裤配高领毛衣配运动外套，没人会这么穿，罗杰斯做到了，他显然是一觉醒来就把衣柜里最靠外的衣服揪出来套上了。

“啊，”见到巴基，罗杰斯似乎吓了一跳，“你、你好。”

“我有些问题要问你。”

罗杰斯试着往他身后看了看：“你的搭档呢？”

“他有别的事情。”其实是朗姆洛不想再跟巴基一起行动了，随便他吧。“今天就我一个。”

罗杰斯的表情好像在说“你能摆脱他真是太好了”。

巴基挠了挠后颈。

屋里还算整洁，整洁到有些无趣。“坐吧，”罗杰斯羞涩地指了指沙发，“喝咖啡吗？”

“好。”

趁罗杰斯泡咖啡的功夫，巴基抓紧时间打量四周。没有第二个人生活的迹象，鞋子、杯子、包，都是一人份。

“我能去下洗手间吗？”

“请便。”

牙刷也只有一把，药柜里只有常用药，浴室架子上是单一品种的男士洗浴品，排水口没有其他颜色或长度的头发。

地板下面是实心的，没有地下室。

车库？

“介意我到处转转吗？”

罗杰斯有些不好意思地绞着手：“可以，我想……有点乱。”

“我不嫌弃。”

他说了不嫌弃吗？他原本想说不介意，操，这下带出了一股宠溺味，搞得好像第一次在家里约会似的。罗杰斯显然也是这么想的，他僵硬地扭转脖子躲避巴基，脸上又弥漫着粉色。

连巴基都莫名其妙开始冒汗了。

好在专业精神强拉回他的意志，他端着罗杰斯泡的咖啡（放了很多糖，他怎么知道他的口味？）依次逛完书房、卧室、厨房，并站在厨房窗口看了一会儿车库。一切正常，没有半点证据显示这里的主人是个活在漫画书里的义警。他找到了拳击绑带和拳套，但考虑到罗杰斯练拳击，这也说得通。他还找到一间画室，里头都是堆积如山的画稿，非常壮观。他一边惊叹不已一边望向罗杰斯时，对方红着脸恨不得钻进地下。

所以，暂时没有疑点。

他默默记下几个盲区，决定下回再来一趟。当然，得挑罗杰斯不在的时候。“谢谢你的配合，”他挤出公事公办的假笑，从兜里拿出笔记本，“现在，还有几个问题……”

***

追逐仍在继续。

“站住！”

美国队长侧身翻过隔离栏，上头悬着的一张皱巴巴传单被他的动作震得飘落下来，追随他的脚步，飘飘摇摇，最终落进街角的积水里。“妈的！”巴恩斯一脚踩进积水中央，泥点溅了他一裤子，“操你的雨天——站住！你给我站住！”

他在最后一秒稳住了平衡。这时美国队长已经跨上他的摩托，巴恩斯也钻进警车。警笛撕裂夜空，红蓝相间的警灯交替射向沿街的窗户。美国队长把油门按到了底，他听到警车的引擎咆哮如发疯的公牛，巴恩斯要跟他拼了，他想。

他如利箭般蹿了出去，警车咄咄相逼。美国队长没有把速度提升至极限，这里是城市，不是荒郊野外，他的顾虑很多。但巴恩斯一直在加速，最近的一次他的车头离美国队长的后轮只有五英尺。街灯从他们四周一闪而过，光晕飞舞，绵延无尽。过弯的时候美国队长凭着灵活的车身全程没有减速，巴恩斯居然也不减，他撞飞了一截护栏，车身失控滑到了对向车道，但不到两秒他就稳住了方向盘继续朝着美国队长追来。

难缠。

美国队长猛拧握把，压低重心，冷不丁来了个高速调头，透过一扇玻璃和巴恩斯蓦地打了照面。他微笑，行了个礼，对方目瞪口呆。他再次提速，摩托车朝着与来时完全相反的路径驶去。他从后视镜看见巴恩斯又在狂打方向盘尝试调头，车身刚过道路中线，但巴恩斯急着加速，于是——

砰！

巴恩斯结结实实地撞在了花坛上。

美国队长拧起眉头，放慢车速，等了一秒，两秒，巴恩斯没有发动车辆，也没出来。他感觉事情不太妙，再次调头，在距离警车不远的地方扔下摩托。他跑到警车旁边，单手撕掉变形的车门，巴恩斯转过头来看着他。

他也看回去。

静止。

两人在空无一人的街上大眼瞪小眼，警灯仍在闪烁，他们的面色忽蓝忽红，空气里全是尾气的味道。

咔哒。

“你被捕了。”巴恩斯把手铐拷在他手腕上。

他低头看了看，耸耸肩，像捻走一片树叶似的把那玩意儿卸下了。

“见鬼。”巴恩斯说。

他把坏掉的手铐扔回去，巴恩斯没接。

“我他妈要赔钱了。”巴恩斯点了一支烟，美国队长看着灰色的烟雾在他们之间升腾。更远一点的地方，一辆警车横陈在人行道上，车头凹陷，还少了一扇车门。警灯仍然在闪烁。

“底裤都得赔掉。”巴恩斯喃喃说。

烟草的味道弥漫开来。

巴恩斯找了个台阶坐着，美国队长则靠墙站着，双臂交叠，与巴恩斯保持着一臂距离。巴恩斯的下巴受伤了，还拉伤了斜方肌，所以他每动一下就得骂骂咧咧诅咒一句。他考虑过送他去急诊室，但巴恩斯说：“敢动我一下我就轰烂你的脑壳。”

于是就僵持着，一直僵持。时间仿佛变成了泥沼，周遭的一切都被蒙上了一层水壳，唯有巴恩斯静静吸烟的侧影落在他的视网膜上，灯光交替，烟雾缥缈，他感到自己的食指指尖在抽搐。

“看我做什么？”巴恩斯掸了掸烟灰。

没有答复。

“还没踢够坏人的屁股，没完成今天的指标？”

还是没有答复。

巴恩斯发出恼人的啧啧声。这时远处经过一群瓦加帮的混混，正用推车推着两个巨大的金属瓶。美国队长眯起眼睛，一氧化二氮，八成是他们刚刚偷来的，至于用来做什么……制毒，不然呢？

“问个问题。”

巴恩斯有些惊愕地转朝他。

“为什么要浪费时间抓我，而不是去逮捕那些真正应该被逮捕的人？”

巴恩斯和他一起看向那群人，收起表情，沉默着。几十秒后，巴恩斯收回视线，发现美国队长已经离开了。

“我操，小鹿仔！”对面叫起来，“你这混球大半夜出来吓人——这他妈是你干的吗？”

“是巴恩斯警官。”巴恩斯一字一顿。

他们大笑，比中指，吹口哨，消失在转角，然后一道黑色人影从天而降。不多时，街道又重新安静下来。巴恩斯依旧坐在原地，他忘了手中的烟，直到火苗烫到了他的指甲。

***

两周后，计划终于有了进展。

这两周里巴基递交了检讨，挨了骂，赔了钱，并保证永不再犯。太衰了，这绝对是他近期最衰的一次。现在他连下周的烟钱都没有，他的钱包干瘪得像死尸的嘴唇，他拉伤的肌肉至今都还没完全痊愈，一旦他用力过猛，疼痛就会像潮水一样涌向他的全身，让他情不自禁地骂出声来：

“操！”

他从罗杰斯宅的厨房窗台滚了下去，膝盖磕到地板，视野变得倾斜，他看到罗杰斯的洗碗机下躺着一根不知何时就在那里的扭扭意面。他在原地待了十秒，光滑的地板砖反射着初冬的阳光。然后他站起来，揉着肩膀，呻吟着去把窗户关上。

罗杰斯正在上课，他确定他现在是安全的。

他要把这里翻个底朝天，去找那些他上次没找到的线索。好消息是他和美国队长有过一次近距离接触，他更怀疑罗杰斯了，因为美国队长紧身衣下的肌肉的和罗杰斯的似乎就是一个模子里刻出来的（你他妈就是个变态，巴恩斯）。坏消息是他听到了美国队长讲话，他的声音低沉而富有磁性，而罗杰斯的声音则柔软纤细，所以，要么是美国队长有个变声器，要么是罗杰斯一直在装。当然还有一种可能，那就是巴基搞错了，但是不，他不会承认的。他需要胜利，需要奖金，需要钱，他不能输在这种地方。

他翻罗杰斯的衣柜，无聊，太无聊了，让人想打哈欠。他翻罗杰斯的书柜、橱柜、每一个抽屉，无聊，无聊，无聊。他摸索墙面，试图抠出一道暗门，他掀开地毯，研究瓷砖与瓷砖间的缝隙，他把脑袋挤在柜子与墙壁之间，和一只蜘蛛大眼瞪小眼。

结论：平庸，普通，无聊。

罗杰斯太他妈的无聊了，他绝对比这世界上90%的人都要无聊，他是无聊的标杆，是无聊界当之无愧的无聊之王。他甚至不喝酒，不抽烟，不在床头柜里藏色情杂志，不打游戏，不吃零食，不看电视，不是任何网站的会员。他的生活里好像只有书，操蛋的美学，操蛋的艺术学，还有画，操蛋的一整间屋子的画。

他遥望着堆叠在一起的足足顶到天花板的画稿之山，叹为观止。

只有这里没有检查了，可是那座山……似乎任何一点微小的振动都能引发惊天动地的崩塌。处于安全考虑，巴基决定不去动它。反正这里有的是画，地板上、座椅上，连笔筒里都插着张画。他小心翼翼地拿起一张，是街景，再拿一张，还是街景。操，这个人连画画都这么无聊。

巴基有点被惹毛了，他决定把能拿的画都拿起来检查一遍。街景，学校，街景，街景，未知的荒野一号，未知的荒野二号，未知的荒野三号——罗杰斯到底多喜欢这个地方——奇怪的建筑一号，奇怪的建筑二号——罗杰斯在给什么科幻电影画场景吗？又是未知的荒野，噢，人像来了，不认识男，不认识女，不认识男，不认识但有点眼熟男，山姆，哈，开健身房的，终于有点见过的人了，不认识男，他们系主任？不认识男，然后——操，这不是我吗！

最后一张，应该也是最新的一张，罗杰斯居然画了巴基，这着实有点吓到他了。画上的他正在抽烟，没有背景，连这是哪一天的哪一幕都没表现出来。巴基打量自己紧蹙的眉头，眼角的鱼尾纹，还有垂挂在脸旁的长发。罗杰斯把他的目光画得极其深邃，眼底阴霾笼罩，香烟歪在嘴里似乎下一秒就会掉出去。他平时看起来就是这副模样吗？不像个好警察，倒像个打手。

哈。

手机突然震动起来，他差点没拿稳画像。

未知号码：来活了，接还是不接。

他紧紧抓着手机，空气又锈住了，面前的文字像是落入水中的泡腾片，翻滚，升腾，逐渐溶解。

他回复：“总得告诉我是什么。”

“就那些。”

他把画纸放回原处，悄悄离开罗杰斯宅，走向街头。

“接。”

***

美国队长站在他最喜欢的楼顶，守望着他出生长大的街区。

几个小时前他刚收拾过一群瓦加帮的混蛋，今天没有长头发的警察从各种犄角旮旯里冒出来，这倒让他有些不适应了。此时此刻，时针经过十二点，城市正在变得安静下来，街对面的酒吧依然亮着灯。远处驶来一辆漆黑的菲亚特轿车，看起来就是那些意大利人喜欢开的玩意儿。他侧耳倾听。“放宽心吧，巴恩斯，”车上传出声音，“你会拿到钱的。”

巴恩斯从车里出来，没穿制服，脸色阴沉。轿车径直开走了，巴恩斯进入酒吧。美国队长不知道自己是否应该看下去，今晚似乎是个宁静之夜，警用频道只有温和的沙沙声。美国队长重新靠回栏杆上，他旁边是一块霓虹灯广告牌，闪烁变换着啤酒从瓶中奔涌而出的画面。

一小时。

两小时过去。

酒吧的门被推开，巴恩斯摇摇晃晃地走出来，单手扶墙，步履维艰。他非常缓慢地挪到旁边的巷子里，捂住腹部，呕吐。

他吐了四次。

美国队长从楼顶一跃而下。

混凝土路面欢迎着他，他轻巧落地，无声无息地走向暗巷。空气里酸臭异常，这污秽的地面恐怕已经吸收过几百位酒客的呕吐物。一束昏黄的灯光飘洒下来，巴恩斯站在光束中心，数十只蚊虫在他头顶飞舞，发出一阵低沉的嗡嗡声。

他走过去，巴恩斯一动不动。

“你从弗雷克斯的人手里拿钱，瓦加帮似乎也提到过你，”美国队长挑起眉毛，“所以……‘虚伪的正义’？”

“……走开。”巴恩斯咬着牙说。

美国队长并不打算就这么走开，他有责任心，不忍看到醉鬼淹死在呕吐物里，而且他还有好胜心，驱使他抱起双臂像斗犬似的紧盯巴恩斯的眼睛。该如何形容这双眼睛？灰蓝色的虹膜缠满血丝，像荆棘丛里的宝石，而那荆棘……不幸地全由狗屎构成。大约就是这样。

“你有欣赏别人呕吐的兴趣吗？”巴恩斯故意朝他挪了半步，他往旁边闪去，但靴子上还是溅到了几滴。巴恩斯原地呻吟了一会儿，抬起手背粗鲁地抹脸，“顺带一提，我不会道歉的。”

“我也没指望。”

“哈，好吧，所以今晚就这样了？美国队长的善心无处发泄，只好过来倾倒在可悲的落魄警察身上，我该给你颁个——颁个奖——妈的。”

他撑着墙一阵干呕，随即向后跌退。美国队长犹豫要不要扶他一把，但巴恩斯没给机会。他重重靠在剥落的砖墙上，没人说话，屋檐上有水在滴落，啪嗒，啪嗒。

漫长的沉默。

“你被捕了。”巴恩斯突然说。

美国队长有点被逗乐了：“你确定？”

又是沉默。

巴恩斯长长叹了口气。

“我真喜欢这一刻，”他咬字很重，“疯子义警和醉鬼警察，听起来简直是堪比罗密欧与朱丽叶的‘绝佳’搭配。”

“所以我是罗密欧。”美国队长从善如流。

“你是个屁，你是坨狗屎。”

美国队长耸耸肩。

巴恩斯眯眼看过来，混沌的视线中透着警惕。这种情况大约持续了五秒，然后巴恩斯开了口。

“……你们还是很像。”

“我们？”

“我要回家了。”前言不搭后语。“别挡道。”

他给巴恩斯让了一个身位。巴恩斯跌跌撞撞地往外走，街道逐渐吞噬他的身影，更远的地方，街灯闪烁着朦胧的光。

他跟上去：“你最好找个人来接你。”

“不找，”巴恩斯摇摇晃晃地走了几步，“不找！”

他绊倒在垃圾桶上。

美国队长叹息。

“你家在什么地方？”他上前撑住巴恩斯的肩膀。

回家的路上，巴恩斯的酒劲上来了，他把美国队长认成了别人，一直和他道歉，用指节捶自己的脑袋说“蠢货、蠢货”，还吐在了他身上。美国队长给他弄了点矿泉水之后，他好像又好些了。之后他不再自怨自艾，只是直勾勾地盯着身边人，不断地润湿嘴唇。那目光过分直接，美国队长希望自己只是想多了。

巴恩斯住在一幢公寓的地下室里，这里的租金看起来超乎寻常的便宜。他站在走廊，帮助巴恩斯解开老旧的链条锁。门一开，潮湿的霉味扑面而来。这里只有两个房间，有限的家具一览无余，衣服扔得到处都是，地毯上沾满香烟的烙印，餐桌上放着不知几天前的食物，一盆奄奄一息的植物蜷伏在屋子一角。

“好看吗？”巴恩斯说。

垃圾随处可见，自由蔓延，肆意生长，像藤壶一样和整间屋子融为一体。

“壮观。”美国队长评价。

巴恩斯哧哧发笑。

“我该走了，”美国队长转过身，几秒后他又忍不住回头，“就……照顾好自己，知道吗？”

一只手拉住他。

另一只手缓慢搭在他的腰带上，把他扯近，美国队长惊觉自己忘了反抗。

“你想干这个，是吧？”

巴恩斯狡猾地露齿一笑。

“你偷看我好几次了，我知道。”

大门在他们背后合上。

“你为什么非要穿那该死的紧身制服，”巴恩斯嘴唇在他两腿中间蹭着，“然后全城的人都能看见你那挺翘的屁股。”

“也只有你会看。”美国队长回以讥讽。

“哈，说的也是。”

巴恩斯开始帮他撸，随后又含住他。欲望把美国队长的脑子烧成了浆糊，他抓紧巴恩斯的头发，肩膀不受控制地倒向墙壁。屋里一片漆黑，四周回荡着喘息和水声。他想起他几乎所有的衣服都还好好穿在身上，连头套都还戴着，只有裤子被拽下一截。巴恩斯的脑袋就埋在那里，眼睛闭着，丰满又鲜红的嘴唇环绕他的老二，吸得一脸陶醉。

“你尝起来很棒。”巴恩斯扬起脸，透过睫毛饥渴地盯着他，然后他又埋头下去，舌头抵住头部，碾压，舔舐，旋转。

“你太会做这个了，”美国队长粗声喘息，“无意冒犯。”

“信我，我能把你的脑浆吸出来。”

没人会怀疑。

他们栽倒在床上，美国队长压在巴恩斯上方，仍然衣冠楚楚，只是裤子不翼而飞。他身下的巴恩斯已然全裸，长发在床垫上肆意散开——真是见鬼的英俊。他啃咬他的嘴唇，巴恩斯陶醉地抚摸他，一路向上，直到抓住他耳旁的扣带。

他立刻终止了这个吻。

巴恩斯得意地笑了：“怕了吗，队长？”

他也没真的怕。“所以这是你的色诱战术？”

巴恩斯向他张开双腿：“你猜。”

他把巴恩斯的屁股抬高，对方的阴茎兴奋得抽搐，前液已经流了一肚子。他沿着巴恩斯的肚脐周边的皮肤一寸寸咬下去，巴恩斯在床上扭动，乞求更多。

他花了二十分钟一点点打开他，然后一口气塞进去。巴恩斯爽到尖叫，他加快操他的频率，操得整个床垫都在抖，操得巴恩斯不断翻白眼，不靠抚摸就全射在了彼此身上。

第一轮他们都陷在床垫里，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。

第二轮巴恩斯骑在他身上，摇晃臀部，告诉他用力干他。在他进去之前，巴恩斯又凑上来给了他一个黏黏糊糊的吻。“所以你的本名是什么？”他贴在他耳边喘息，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

美国队长摇头。

巴恩斯拨开一缕长发，坏笑。

肉体拍打的声音又响起来。

第三轮巴恩斯已经精疲力尽，但他让他一直亲吻他，吻遍他全身。他照做了，巴恩斯慢慢合眼睡去。

他从餐桌上找回自己的裤子，从床头柜和沙发旁边找回两只鞋。屋里仍然气味糟糕，他打开换气扇，然后拿着巴恩斯的脏衣裤去找投币式洗衣机。忙完以后天已经快亮了，他替巴恩斯掖好被角，站在原地，拽掉头套。汗湿的头发全部贴在他的头皮上，哗哗往下淌水。他粗暴地揉乱头发，眼睛注视着巴恩斯的睡脸，一动不动。

十分钟后，他转身离开。

真是诡异的一夜。

***

真是操蛋的一夜。

巴基醒了，被宿醉折磨，浑身上下每一处都在叫嚣着钝痛。浴缸的水逐渐满上，他进入水中，放松身体，几乎又迷糊过去。

只想这么躺着，只想放空思绪，什么也不去考虑。两只啤酒罐在他周围浮沉，他完全不想去思考为什么浴缸里会有这些玩意儿。出于不知道什么心思，他用手指戳了戳其中一个，它摇摇晃晃漂远了，还挺有趣的，就像橡皮小黄鸭一样。

生物钟告诉他，该他妈的去上班了。他起身，水位哗啦一声退潮。一阵冷风涌过来，他缩起肩膀。哆哆嗦嗦找裤子的时候，他发现有人洗了他沾满呕吐物的衣服，还烘干了，叠得整整齐齐，就放在他的床头柜上。

他的手机也在那里，上面显示有三条未读消息。

_你还好吗？醒了和我说一声。——未知号码_

_忘了自我介绍，不过你应该知道我是谁。——未知号码_

_抱歉我不得不离开。——未知号码_

他扔下手机，目光放空。

用头撞墙。

咚。

所以这一切还是发生了，无论他再怎么忽视，就是发生了。

咚。

他勾引了美国队长，他让美国队长操他，他们在他这猪圈一样的房子里做得天昏地暗。美国队长会怎么看他？一个婊子？他以后又该怎么看自己？

咚。

美国队长为什么还要继续给他发消息，他想负责吗？有什么可负责的，见鬼的美国队长，见鬼的罗杰斯教授，见鬼的绅士风度。

咚。

他呻吟，抹开乱发，跌跌撞撞地回到浴室，拧开水龙头，洗脸。别去想别去想别去想。抬头，镜子里一个憔悴的男人回望着他。

手机又在震动。

_我很担心。——未知号码_

他浑浑噩噩地走出门。天很蓝，阳光很暖。

每天都有宿醉的警察拖着疲惫的脚步上班，并没有人多看巴基一眼。他在自己的位置上坐了十分钟，喝了杯令人作呕的咖啡，便起身躲进露台。手机又响了，美国队长是个疯子。他犹豫着保存了这个号码，命名为：嫌疑人。

感觉不妥。

他删掉这几个字，改成：队长。

_我没死。——巴基_

他点起烟，提醒自己，生活不会停下来等他，案件也不会。思及至此，他拿出手机，翻到史蒂夫罗杰斯的号码。

_一人饰两角好玩吗？——巴基_

_什么？——罗杰斯_

巴基翻了个白眼。

_别耍我了。——巴基_

_我说你和美国队长。——巴基_

一阵静默。

_我不是他。——罗杰斯_

_说过好几次了，不是。发生什么了吗？——罗杰斯_

巴基耸了耸肩。

_随便了。——巴基_

他撇嘴，熄灭屏幕。但几乎是同一时间，他的手机又震起来。

_果汁可以缓解宿醉。——队长_

巴基咬着自己的下唇。

_你真把自己当我男朋友了？——巴基_

队长沉默了。他抽完第三支烟，把烟头扔地上踩灭。天还是那么蓝，阳光还是那么晃得刺眼。他眺望远方，道路车水马龙，行人川流不息，所有的喧嚣都汇入空中，就像此起彼伏的笑声在回响。

_昨天只是意外，别再联系了。——巴基_

云朵飘来又散去，高楼的阴影逐渐向上爬升。

“巴恩斯！”朗姆洛出现在门口，“过来！该行动了！”

“什么行动？”

朗姆洛用看白痴的眼神看着他：“总之给我快点！”

手机在震动。

_你在害怕什么？——队长_

“你在开玩笑吧？”巴基目瞪口呆地看着同事们穿戴装备。朗姆洛说他们要在入夜以后去逮捕罗杰斯教授，他觉得所有人的脑子都被驴踢了，“不是——你找齐证据了吗？”

“他在课堂上教不该教的东西。”

“哦？他教学生们怎么制毒了吗？”昆西兴致勃勃地问。

“比那严重。”

巴基伸手扶额：“这算个屁的证据！”

“我只是觉得好玩才跟过来的，”昆西说，然后他转向旁边，“嘿麦克斯，你身上怎么一股火药味，你刚刚打死人啦？”

“哦，没有，我看见厕所里有蟑螂而已。”

“哪个厕所没蟑螂？”

巴基拉低警帽，希望它能完全挡住自己的脸。老天，宿醉都比待在这帮人身边舒服。

他们都挤到警车里，朗姆洛打开警笛，一路朝着大学呼啸而去。罗杰斯正在上晚课，朗姆洛想在所有学生面前逮捕他，以满足自己的恶趣味。巴基无权阻止这一切，他也不知道自己想不想阻止。罗杰斯会进监狱，前提是他就是美国队长，否则……不，别想了。

他在座位上不安地扭动。“你长痔疮了吗，巴恩斯？”昆西斜眼看他，“给你推荐一种痔疮药——”

“不，没有，谢谢。”

警车在校门口停下。

他们气势汹汹涌进走廊，直奔教室。门开着，罗杰斯就站在讲台上，还穿着惨不忍睹的绿色毛衣，一手拿粉笔，一手拿讲义。“悲剧通常分为三种类型，”他看着学生，神采奕奕，“生活中的悲剧，戏剧学意义上的悲剧，以及哲学上的悲剧——”

一个可耻的想法涌入巴基的脑海：他应该帮助罗杰斯逃跑。你想当叛徒吗？一个声音说。一些不合时宜的画面立刻升腾起来，罗杰斯腼腆的样子，美国队长的吻，罗杰斯喋喋不休地谈论美学，美国队长的喘息，咖啡，薄煎饼，汗水，笑容，课堂，酒精——

“操！”

一声暴怒的咆哮击溃了幻象。朗姆洛重重把对讲机砸向地面，所有人又回到了车里，等等，什么时候？昆西在敲玻璃：“上车巴恩斯！发什么呆！”他迷迷瞪瞪地回到车上，朗姆洛一口气把速度飙到八十，“有人目击到美国队长了，”麦克斯好心解释说，“我们被摆了一道。”

巴基转身回望，大学消失在夜色之中。“——但一般没有人认为生活中的悲剧具有悲剧美，因为生活就是生活，你不会站在美的角度，对你丢了钱包这件倒霉事进行审美观照。”

教室里回荡着笑声。

警车横穿半个社区冲到案发现场，但还是迟了一步，美国队长已经走了。一行人面面相觑，朗姆洛的脸色尤其难看。他们只能去调监控，画面显示美国队长在十分钟前阻止了一场抢劫案。巴基看了眼手表，时间对上了，美国队长出现在这里，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一群警察的注视中讲课，同时发生。

“谁都会犯错嘛。”昆西笑呵呵地说。

“想活命就给我闭嘴。”朗姆洛回答。

_听说教室外聚集了一群警察，后来又莫名散了。——罗杰斯_

_你知道是怎么一回事吗？——罗杰斯_

_啊……我是不是不该问？这涉及公务吧。抱歉。——罗杰斯_

巴基把烟掐灭在床头柜上，他想去把床单洗了，因为上面有一股残留的性的味道。

_没什么，别在意。——巴基_

_好吧。——罗杰斯_

_那个。——罗杰斯_

[罗杰斯正在输入]

[罗杰斯正在输入]

[罗杰斯正在输入]

十分钟过去了。

[罗杰斯正在输入]

巴基揉了揉眉头。

_怎么了？——巴基_

_我是想问问。——罗杰斯_

[罗杰斯正在输入]

[罗杰斯正在输入]

_我能再请你喝一次咖啡吗？——罗杰斯_

巴基盯着那行字。

_就……约会那样的？——罗杰斯_

_可以吗？——罗杰斯_

END

本文灵感来源于凹3《Pedantic Affectations》这篇文，以及游戏《巡警》。


End file.
